The present invention relates to a buckle part of a belt buckle, wherein the buckle part comprises at least one connecting part for releasably connecting the buckle part to another buckle part of the belt buckle and at least one bar for fastening a belt on the bar of the buckle part. In addition, the invention also relates to a belt buckle for releasably connecting together at least one belt and another belt or another object.
Generic buckle parts serve for the purpose of releasably connecting belts together in cooperation with at least one other buckle part or releasably fastening one belt to another object. Belt buckles are formed of at least two buckle parts and are used, for example, in areas of mountain sports or flight sports but also in the area of personal protective equipment in terms of safety at work and the like and are now widely used. A generic buckle part and also a generic buckle are shown, for example, in EP 2 165 619 A2. Belts are frequently connected together by said belt buckles in the application areas stated. They are often a component part of a climbing belt or similar fall arrest systems.
In order to be able to attach persons or objects to a corresponding safety device or to a rope by a belt or to be able to fasten karabiner hooks or other material on the belt, the mentioned belts are frequently provided with correspondingly sewn-on or sewn-in rings, in particular so-called D rings, or textile loops into which a karabiner hook or the like can be hooked. In a quite general manner, a D ring is a closed semicircle adapted in the widest sense from the letter D. As a rule, it is sewn to the belt or is sewn into said belt with the straight side. The rings or loops form on the belt a kind of clevis type eyelet for karabiners or comparable connectors. The sewing on or sewing in of the rings or loops on or in the belt represents an additional operating step in the production of the belt and consequently additional expenditure, above all it can also result in a weakness in the load-bearing capacity of the belt.